Visitando tu mundo
by lizze213
Summary: ¿Cómo han acabado Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y sus padres en una misma sala por voluntad propia? Hay ocasiones en las que se necesita un empujoncito para encontrar lo que realmente buscas. Mini fanfic. 2 capítulos ϟ
1. I

**Propiedad de J.K. Rowling :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Visitando tu mundo<strong>

La puerta está un poco vieja. Draco acaba de subir hasta el décimo piso de ese edificio antiguo al este de Londres… y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer.  
>Solamente sabe que esa muela lo está matando y que ir a buscar ayuda muggle no lo ayudará en absoluto, pero Narcissa sabe ser muy convincente cuando quiere… o muy pesada.<p>

Toca la puerta con fuerza, como diciendo: "¡Hey, muggles! ¡Estoy aquí, abridme y curadme de una puñetera vez!"  
>Y si no estuviera tan concentrado en ese pensamiento y ese horrible dolor, notaría que el cartel sobre la puerta reza: Dr. Granger: Dentista.<p>

Nadie abre la puerta y eso termina de hundir a Draco. Genial, además se atreven a ignorarle… aunque, ¿quién dijo que eso era malo?

Espera durante unos segundos y finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal, comienza a bajar las escaleras de nuevo… Pero oye la cerradura. Está girando lentamente y aún puede ver el pomo de la puerta.  
>Acelera el paso e intenta llegar hasta el último escalón… pero la puerta ya se ha abierto y un hombre de unos dos metros, una musculatura excesiva y cara de muy malas pulgas se queda mirándolo.<p>

—¿Señor Malfoy? –Exige con voz dura y grave.

—S…sí.

–El Doctor lo espera.

Y Draco sube las escaleras de nuevo porque algo le dice que si no entra a esa consulta en los próximos diez segundos, el gigantón puede cogerle de la fina camisa (que costó más galeones que todo ese asqueroso barrio muggle) y aplastarlo contra esa puerta desvencijada.

Al entrar todo mejora un poco. El suelo es de baldosa blanca y las paredes están pintadas de un gris bastante gélido, pero innegablemente elegante.  
>Es conducido por el levantador de lavadoras hacia otra habitación y tras empujarlo dentro, cierra la puerta.<br>Draco maldice por lo bajo. Joder, con el empujón se acaba de morder la piel con la muela. Maldito neandertal.

Pero sus pensamientos desaparecen al verse abrazado efusivamente por un hombre enano de bata blanca y nariz graciosa.

—¡A mis brazos, Malfoy!

—¿Qué dem…?

El hombre lo suelta y se queda mirándolo.

—Soy Henry y hoy seré su dentista. –Se ríe con una gran carcajada. –Bueno, hoy y espero seguir siéndolo. ¿Qué tal el tráfico? ¿Le ha costado encontrar el lugar? Le veo fuerte. ¿Hace pesas? ¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Puedo tutearlo? En ese caso te ofrezco un café Draco.

—Estás en la consulta, Henry. –Lo reprende una señora igualmente bajita y con el pelo tan rizado que durante un segundo Draco cree que lleva un sombrero.

—Es verdad, Harriet. –Y el dentista vuelve a sonreír, y conduce a Draco hasta la silla reclinable. –Véamos cómo va ese orco.

Draco aún sigue en shock. ¿Ese gnomo muggle acaba de abrazarlo? En cuanto se sienta en la silla, recobra un poco sus capacidades y se decide a hablarle… a soltarle un: ¿Qué cojones se ha creído? Pero para su desgracia, el hombre no deja de parlotear y parlotear.

—¿Orco? –Consigue vocalizar Draco. -¿Qué orco?

—Ajá. –Henry sonríe, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. –Es como llamo yo a las muelas que tienen mala pinta, y por la cara que has puesto al morderte… tú tienes uno.

Draco intenta levantarse de la silla, pero de nuevo se muerde y suelta una maldición.

—No te muevas, Draco. Ahora mismo arreglaremos eso.

Henry Granger se coloca junto a Draco y se pone un guante blanco.

—Harriet. –Murmura, y Draco no lo ve, pero supone que la otra mujer ha encendido la lámpara que ahora está cegando su vista.

—¿Quién es el otro hombre? –Pregunta sin poder abrir los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Daniel! –Malfoy no puede verlo, pero apuesta a que Henry vuelve a sonreír. –Es mi secretaria. –Murmura con toda la naturalidad.

—¿Secretaria?

¿Cómo demonios va a tener de secretaria a un hombre de las cavernas embutido en una malla de luchador?

—Bueno… -Con el guante, insta a Draco a abrir la boca y éste, tras dudar unos segundos, se resigna. –Tuvimos un pequeño problema con Margaret hace una semana, está dando a luz y Daniel la sustituye.

Tras unos segundos de examen a su boca, Henry frunce el ceño y apaga la luz.

—Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno. Tu madre nos dijo que te dolía, pero parece que esa muela está dañando toda tu mejilla interior.

—Por cierto, tu madre es encantadora. –Apunta Harriet desde la otra esquina. –dijo que eras muy guapo.

Draco abre los ojos de nuevo. ¿Que Narcissa hizo qué?

—Sí, chico. Nos dijo que eras de la misma edad que nuestro pastelito.

Henry palpa la meijilla de Draco, impidiéndole hablar, pero él siente una punzada de dolor y se olvida de la réplica que quería dirigir a esos extraños muggles.

—Bueno. Cuéntanos. –Empieza Henry. -¿Qué has tomado para el dolor de muela?

El joven piensa durante unos segundos.

—Pues estuve tomando algunas pocione… -se queda parado y vuelve a rectificar. –algunas cosas.

—¿Pociones? ¿Pócimas? –Pregunta la señora Granger curiosa. -¿Del curandero de tu pueblo?

¿Qué diablos es un curandero? Draco asiente. Total, mejor que decirles que realmente es un mago que podría destruir todo lo que hay a su alrededor con un movimiento de varita…

Henry llega hasta su cajón y comienza a buscar algo, pero al parecer no lo encuentra y finalmente se encoge de hombros.

—Cariño, ¿el gel de muelas? Creo que no queda.

Harriet se acerca y le indica a Draco que ya puede levantarse de la silla.

—Creo que tenemos las nuevas cajas en casa. Llamaré a nuestro pastelito para que traiga alguna. –Mira a Malfoy. –Es que vivimos aquí al lado, ¿sabes?

—Ah. –Murmura el rubio como única respuesta. Tiene casi veinte años y nunca se había encontrado con una persona, mágica o muggle, que hubiera sido tan extremadamente pesada como lo son esos dos. –No se moleste, puede que se me pase solo.

—¡No, no, no! –Exclama Henry mientras le hace una señal a Harriet para que vaya a llamar. –Esto es mano de santo, se te pasará en dos días máximo.

—Eso espero. –Murmura Draco, más para sí mismo que para Henry.

—Y bueno, Draco. ¿Quieres un café?

—¡Estás en la consulta, Henry! –Se oye gritar a Harriet en la habitación de al lado.

—Sí, claro claro. ¿Has estado comiendo algo duro o muy caliente?

Draco le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

—No, no sé qué ha podido pasar.

—Quizá has cambiado bruscamente de temperatura… ¿Has viajado a algún lugar muy frío o muy cálido?

—No, no. Llevo el último mes sin salir de Londres.

—Bien. –Murmura Henry con aprobación. –Draco, pareces un hombre de tu casa y formal. ¿Verdad?

Draco se visualiza a sí mismo hace dos días, con Zabini y Nott bebiendo chupitos junto a dos rubias y una pelirroja.

—Por supuesto. –Responde sin pensar.

La señora Granger entra a la sala de nuevo y se sienta en una silla junto a ellos, siguiendo la conversación.

—Mira Harriet. Draco me estaba comentando que le gusta tomarse las cosas con calma. ¿Se parece a nuestro pastelito, verdad?

—Claro que sí, harían tan buena pareja…

De repente Draco se imagina al "pastelito" de esos dos, y sin duda hay dos posibilidades: La tía más fea del mundo que vive bajo las faldas de su mamá y sin una pizca de vida ni gracia en todo su desagradable cuerpo o el bombón explosivo que finge ser buena junto a sus padres para después revolcarse con el primero que pasa.

Normalmente, las chicas que conoce son uno de esos dos modelos de mujer…

—¿Y tienes novia, Draco? –Pregunta indiscretamente Harriet, fingiendo recato.

Henry la mira fingidamente reprobatorio.

—Esas cosas no se preguntan así, Harriet. Seguramente a Draco no le apetece hablar de su situación sentimental ahora que acaba de romper con su antigua novia.

Y Draco se queda congelado. ¿Que cómo demonios saben eso? Muy fácil, Narcissa. Odia que su madre se lleve tan bien con los muggles, odia tener que estar ahí bajo la mirada escrutadora de esos dos locos y por supuesto odia no haberse dado cuenta de que está ahí por una razón:  
>No es casualidad que de todo Londres, Narcissa haya decidido mandarlo a ese dentista, no es casualidad todas esas preguntas indiscretas y por supuesto, no es casualidad que el "pastelito" esté llegando al edificio para llevarle su "gel".<p>

Dios, todo es una trampa de su madre para conseguir que vuelva al camino correcto (si alguna vez estuvo en él), deje de hacer el loco con Blaise y Theo y siente la cabeza junto a la que seguramente será una gafotas asexual.

No… por favor…  
>Aunque aún queda una duda por despejarse… ¿Por qué con ellos? ¿Por qué su madre querría que él saliera con una simple muggle?<br>Podría perfectamente haberle buscado una novia bruja… una de esas que sacara sobresalientes en Beuxbatons o en Hogwarts y fuera con gente bien. Mmm… cualquier Gryffindor, por ejemplo.

Y entonces su pregunta se congela cuando oye el timbre.

—Mira qué rápida es mi hija. –Henry le guiña un ojo y vuelve a sonreír, como si todo eso no estuviera planeado. -¡Daniel, abre!

Y Draco siente auténtico pavor. ¿Qué clase de monstruo aparecerá de un momento a otro por la puerta? ¿Qué inhumano castigo tendrá que soportar?

Los segundos pasan lentos, casi tanto como Crabbe y Goyle con una adivinanza. Draco se pregunta cómo ha llegado a esa situación. ¿Cómo se ha dejado engañar así?

Y cuando la puerta de la sala comienza a abrirse, Harriet le dirige una mirada ilusionada.

—Ya verás que guapa es nuestra Hermione.

¿Nuestra qué…?

Y se abre. Y aparece. Y lo mira. Y curiosamente en los ojos de Hermione aparece la misma sorpresa que en los suyos, el mismo asombro e incredulidad.

¿Draco Malfoy?

¿Hermione Granger?

Hermione lleva una pequeña caja en la mano y sin dejar de mirar hacia Draco ni un solo segundo, se la tiende a su padre. La atmósfera y la situación son tan tensas que podrían cortarse con una morcilla.

El pobre Malfoy, no sabe qué hacer. Siente el escrutinio de los padres de ella y una tensa sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione Granger.  
>¿Eso era lo que planeaba su madre? ¿Intentar enderezarlo con la chica a la que odió durante toda su adolescencia?<br>No es tonto, sabe que ella quiere ese encuentro tanto o menos que él. Pero aun así, los dos serán vigilados y hay cosas de las que uno no puede librarse. Sus padres están de acuerdo entre ellos, y para que Narcissa lo haya mandado hasta allí… Eso significa que está realmente decidida a crear algo entre ellos dos.  
>Y desde siempre, lo más fácil para complacer a su madre es fingir que está de acuerdo con ella así que…<p>

—¡Hermione! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –Su sonrisa es muy tirante, pero comienza a divertirse cuando ve que ella se sorprende y lo mira aún más tensamente.

—Dra-draco… No te esperaba. –Saluda tímidamente, rehuyendo su mirada.

Tiene unas imperiosas ganas de gritar "Malfoy, aléjate de mi familia o acabaré contigo" pero ella también observa que el entusiasmo del chico es nulo y que él tampoco desea estar ahí.

Se quedan quietos unos segundos hasta que Henry interviene y extrañamente, Harriet recoge la chaqueta de Draco.

—Bueno. –Comienza el dentista. -¡Qué sorpresa que ya os conocierais! ¡Ni nos lo imaginábamos! –Draco alza la ceja. _Seguro que no se lo imaginaban_. –En fin, pues como parece que tenéis que contaros un millón de cosas y tú tendrás prisa, Draco, podéis ir a tomar un café al bar de abajo, o un pedazo de pizza.

—Son las siete, podéis incluso cenar juntos en un rato. –Participa Harriet.

—Toma dinero, pastelito. Invita al chico a algún sitio, su madre dijo que no suele venir a Londres. –Le tiende un par de billetes a la chica y prácticamente la empuja hacia la puerta.

—Pero yo he quedado con… -Intenta articular ella.

—Ha llamado y dice que no puede ir. –Se adelanta su madre. –Toma Draco, guapo. –Prácticamente le está poniendo la cazadora encima.

—Daniel, ¡siguiente paciente! –Grita Henry justo antes de darle un beso a su hija. —Cuídala bien, eh…

Y así, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger salen del piso y en unos segundos llegan hasta la calle. Están solos y no terminan de explicarse cómo han llegado hasta allí precisamente ellos, pero ninguno de los dos puede irse y ambos se ven juntos en mitad de un Londres que tiene mucho que ofrecer.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo!<br>****Esto ha sido algo que se me ha ocurrido esta misma mañana y bueno, tiene una segunda parte jaja. Así que es un mini mini mini-fic :)  
>Sé que es una idea loca (por algo la he tenido) y espero mucho mucho que os guste, de veras ^^<br>Esta noche o mañana subiré Vacaciones mágicas en Bahikki, que ya falta muy muy poco para acabar el fic. (Y para los nuevos, aún os podéis enganchar ehh ;) )**

**Bueno, un besazo a todas y si me dejáis un regalito en forma de review, os lo responderé y agradeceré encantada!**

**(Y ya de paso, un saludo especial a las Ruiners, que ya que el foro no funciona, llevamos varios días sin hablar)**

**:3**


	2. II

**Sé lo que estáis pensando y sí, soy yo de verdad 3 Sé que llevo mil años sin aparecer y que esta historia lleva esperando su continuación dos años, así que os pido que me disculpéis si ahora os parece extraño el chap, escribí la mitad hace medio año y acabo de terminar la otra mitad ahora. ¡No hay dos días que se pueda escribir igual! Os veo más abajo.**

**Todo este universo ha sido creado por JK Rowling y a mí sólo me pertenece el placer de poder coger prestados a sus personajes de vez en cuando.  
><strong>

—No puede ser —musita Hermione.

—Nos la han jugado, Granger.

Los dos jóvenes se encuentran en una sencilla cafetería situada a unos pocos metros de la consulta del padre de Hermione.  
>Para ambos han sido los tres minutos más tensos desde que les pusieran el Sombrero Seleccionador más de nueve años atrás.<p>

Hermione mira de reojo a Draco; ha cambiado: Sus hombros son más anchos, ahora la frente de ella no alcanza a la barbilla de él y sus ojos son distintos… Ya no hay malicia o absurdo orgullo en su mirada. Sus ojos grises ahora transmiten simple y llano pasotismo. ¿Resignación?  
>Los Malfoy sufrieron mucho tras la caída definitiva de Lord Voldemort. Se vieron totalmente renegados por la sociedad, investigados mil veces por el ministerio y, aún hoy, odiados por una gran parte de la comunidad mágica.<p>

Según recuerda, Hermione leyó alguna noticia sobre que Narcissa Malfoy había decidido redimirse y que ahora mantenía estrechas relaciones con muggles.  
>De Lucius Malfoy nunca supo nada.<p>

—Por favor, póngame dos cafés —le grita Hermione al camarero, que se encuentra a varios metros de ellos.

Él se acerca de inmediato, centrando su mirada en la silueta de Hermione, su bonita cara y sus expresivos ojos. Inconscientemente el joven se relame los labios, pero de pronto el camarero se fija en Draco, que tiene la cara contraída de dolor y la lengua fuera al haberse mordido de nuevo.

—Mejor tráigame solo un vaso de agua —dice el rubio.

Se lleva la mano a la mejilla y siente aún más dolor.

El camarero esboza una mueca de desilusión, creía que Hermione estaba sola, y se retira corriendo a por las consumiciones.

—No te preocupes —musita Hermione—. Se te pasará. El gel que te dio mi padre hará que se mejore.

Ambos toman asiento en una pequeña mesa, mientras esperan las bebidas.

—Ojalá…

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, sentados en una cafetería JUNTOS, se quedan mirando sin hablar.

"¿Qué coño le digo" Piensa Draco.

Hermione no parece querer ser quien cruce la primera palabra. Al parecer no ha olvidado ni una sola de las veces que él la insultó en el colegio. Seguro que en ese mismo momento quiere lanzarle un "_tragababosas_". La muela le duele más al imaginarse comiendo algo en esos momentos.

El camarero llega de pronto: deja descuidadamente el vaso de agua frente a Draco y se acerca en exceso a Hermione para depositar su café y mirar, sin ningún disimulo, su escote. En esa posición se demora unos segundos hasta que…

Draco pega un alarido seguido de un escalofriante grito:

—¡TÚ, ESTÚPIDO!

El camarero se aparta rápidamente de Hermione, asustado, y se dirige hacia Draco, que está clavando sus ojos grises en los suyos, de un verde desvaído.

—Perdón, caballero, tengo un problema hormonal, no lo hago queriendo… yo sól…

—¡ME HAZ TDAIDO AGUA FDÍA! ¿TE PADECE QUE PUEDO TOMAD AGUA FDÍA?

El camarero se queda pálido, y sin mediar palabra, agarra el vaso y se lo lleva rápidamente para cambiarlo por agua natural, la cual no tarda ni diez segundos en traer y volver a retirarse.

—No tenías que ser grosero, Malfoy. Sólo ha sido un fallo.

—Si te dolieda a ti…

Con un discreto movimiento, Draco saca una pequeña poción de su bolsillo y la vuelca en el vaso de agua. La bebe rápidamente y pronto siente la divina sensación de que se le está adormeciendo la boca y el dolor desaparece.

—No es excusa para gritarle a un camarero —. Hermione sigue en sus trece, se está enfadando.

—¿Y sería razón para gritarle si, de tanto mirarte las tetas, se le hubiera quedado la nariz enganchada entre ellas?

Hermione abre la boca, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, y rápidamente se abrocha la chaqueta hasta arriba.

Draco sonríe de medio lado, ya no le duele la muela y esa situación le ha recordado a su adolescencia en Hogwarts. Granger siempre había pagado por cualquier mal día que él tuviera, sus reacciones siempre le habían provocado una extraña fascinación.

Hermione aparta la mirada y la dirige a su café. Pone ambas manos sobre la taza, calentándose con el calor del humeante líquido. Draco la mira unos segundos; no le ha ido mal, está guapa. Lleva el cabello muy largo, mucho más de lo que nunca se lo ha visto, y sigue rizado y espeso, pero ya no le queda mal, nada mal.  
>Tiene los labios carnosos, la piel lisa y brillante y las pestañas largas y tupidas.<p>

No es muy diferente a cualquiera de las chicas con las que él ha estado los últimos dos meses, y ese pensamiento es muy inquietante.

—¿Te has enfadado, Granger?

Ella alza los ojos, centrándolos en los de él y tras unos segundos de tensión termina cediendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Alguna vez he dejado de estar enfadada contigo?

Él sonrié también.

—Eso es verdad —guarda unos segundos de silencio, y se termina el vaso de agua. —Todo esto es demasiado raro: estoy tomándome algo con Hermione Granger dos años después.

Hermione bebe un nuevo trago de su cremoso café, también su rostro denota que aún no lo ha asumido.

—Irónico, totalmente.

El joven llama al camarero con un gesto y este, a pesar de estar sirviendo una mesa, deja la bandeja descuidadamente y acude con rapidez hacia la mesa de los dos magos. Draco no puede evitar formar una sonrisa de satisfacción, que no pasa desapercibida a Hermione.

"Está como siempre, sigue siendo el amo y señor." Piensa ella.

—He decidido no perder mi tiempo con agua, ponme una copa de whisky BlueBlood con tres cubos de hielo.

El camarero asiente con la cabeza y se dirige rápidamente a servirle lo que ha pedido. Hermione lo mira con los ojos como platos.

—¿Y tu muela?

—Recuperada con la poción, al menos durante unas horas.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco mientras suspira.

—¿Ahora eres un alcohólico, Malfoy?

—¿Aún eres una monja, Granger?

Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse, ninguno de los dos pestañea y el desafío parece estar sobre la mesa. Una voz en la cabeza de Hermione le advierte de que lo mejor sería no jugar con Malfoy, porque sabe que es como acercarse demasiado al fuego. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos le están repitiendo lo que mil veces le dijo durante sus años en Hogwarts: "santurrona, mojigata, puritana, rata de biblioteca". Sabe que no debería importarle pero… ¿qué daño le van a hacer unos tragos?

Hermione se dirige al camarero, que ya casi ha preparado el pedido, y grita desde la mesa:

—No traigas la copa, tráenos la botella entera y dos chupitos, por favor.

Sonrié, orgullosa, y no se le escapa la mirada de sorpresa que se dibuja en los ojos de Draco.

El camarero aparece con los dos chupitos y la botella del fuerte whisky escocés. Draco se dirige a coger la botella, pero Hermione se adelanta. La abre y sirve una abundante cantidad en cada uno de los chupitos.  
>¿Es un gesto de camaradería? No lo sabe aún.<br>Pero cuando agarran sus pequeños vasos, Draco sonríe ampliamente y entrechoca ambos recipientes, en un brindis que, efectivamente, es un gesto de camaradería.

* * *

><p>Seis horas después, Hermione se levanta del sillón de la oscura discoteca con dificultad y de repente tropieza con sus propios pies, pero por suerte Draco la sujeta de la cintura y consigue evitar la catástrofe. Ambos estallan en carcajadas pero no se sueltan. Las manos de Draco se pasean por sus caderas y Hermione está algo mareada, pero aun así es un mareo agradable, como si sintiera una especie de cosquilleo por toda su piel.<p>

De pronto se sorprende a sí misma acariciando el cabello plateado de Draco y siente sus manos resbalando por su espalda.  
>¿De verdad está allí con Draco Malfoy? Ya son casi las dos de la mañana y al principio comenzaron bebiendo algunos que otros chupitos, pero después de un rato los vasos fueron más grandes y los bares iban cambiando.<p>

La música suena muy alta y Draco ha olvidado el dolor de muela, que está en una discoteca muggle e incluso se está preguntando por qué ha estado tantos años detestando a Hermione Granger, si es muy divertida, graciosa, sexy…

Está borracho, lo sabe, y seguramente ella también lo está, pero aun así solo desea una cosa: besarla profundamente hasta que también ella olvide todo el mal que le causó en Hogwarts.

¿Quién habría dicho que iban a acabar allí juntos?

Draco toca la mejilla de la joven, está fría y suave. A su alrededor todo el mundo baila y ríe. Ambos se miran, la tensión es palpable. Los dos saben lo que quieren y él se acerca lentamente a su rostro, acaricia sus labios con los suyos…

"_Es Draco, Draco Malfoy"_

Hermione se separa un poco, sin saber exactamente lo que está haciendo. Quería besarlo, sí, pero sigue siendo Draco Malfoy. Las cosas no son tan fáciles después de todo el pasado que comparten. Eso traería demasiadas complicaciones.

—Llévame a casa —le grita al oído con voz pastosa, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Draco endurece el rostro. Está borracho, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar que ella acaba de rechazarlo.

Bruscamente se dirige a la salida, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola junto a él. Ha sido un estúpido al creer que podría liarse con Granger como si fuera cualquier otra, pero lo peor es que no recuerda haberse sentido rechazado nunca, y mucho menos por una chica, por lo que el sentimiento es aún más horrible.  
>Ya en la calle, ambos se dirigen hacia la casa de Hermione, en silencio.<br>Hermione está mareada y camina de forma inestable, pero el frío y el viento parecen haberla despejado un poco.

—Menos mal que no nos hemos hecho el tatuaje… —murmura.

Apenas hace un par de horas que estuvieron a punto de entrar a una tienda un tanto sospechosa para hacerse un par de tatuajes, quién sabe cómo podría haber acabado todo…

—Menos mal que no hemos hecho nada —responde Draco con voz ronca.

Está molesto, ¡maldita Granger! Y para colmo la muela vuelve a dolerle. Menuda idea ha tenido su madre al emparentarlo con ella… ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido?

Los dos magos caminan por las calles desiertas, hace frío, pero los dos han bebido tanto que ni siquiera lo sienten. Por fin Hermione se detiene en un portal sencillo, con una gran puerta de madera.

El silencio cae pesado entre ambos.

—Parece que al fin y al cabo no ha cambiado nada —murmura Hermione, alzando los ojos hasta Draco.

Él piensa en no contestar, pero finalmente relaja el rostro y, esbozando una sonrisa, acaba respondiendo.

—En realidad todo ha cambiado, esto no habría sido posible hace cuatro años.

Hermione mira al suelo con timidez, algo avergonzada (y quizás arrepentida) por haberle rechazado unos minutos antes.

—Me lo he pasado bien, ha sido un día diferente.

—Te he brindado una nueva experiencia, Granger, que no se te ocurra perder el norte ahora y abandonarte al alcohol…

Hermione lo golpea suavemente, sin poder evitar sonreir.  
>Vuelven a mirarse y entonces ella se aleja, acercándose a la puerta.<p>

—Hasta luego, Malfoy.

—Adiós, Granger.

Abre la puerta y ya está dentro del portal cuando, de improviso, Draco consigue evitar el cierre de la puerta con el pie.

—Espera… —murmura, pensativo— ¿Te gustaría… que volviésemos… quiero decir… Podríamos repetirlo alguna vez.

El calor acude a las mejillas de Hermione, que vuelve a sonreír.

—¿Sin gel de muelas?

—Sin gel de muelas.

—¿Sin tatuajes?

—Sin tatuajes.

Se quedan mirando, la tensión vuelve a apostarse entre los dos. Una corriente eléctrica los recorre.

—¿Sin whisky? —pregunta ella, por último.

—Con _mucho _whisky.

Y finalmente Hermione se da la vuelta y se va, sabiendo que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a ver a Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicaaaas! Sí sí, he decidido retomar un poquito muuuchísimos proyectos que dejé a medias porque... ¡No merecen quedarse ahí tan muertos!<br>De momento esta historia tenía que terminarla sí o sí, era una especie de obligación que tenía conmigo misma :D  
>Espero que os guste, de verdad, y que me dejéis un review con vuestras opiniones.<br>Si queréis contactar conmigo de forma un poco más directa, podéis seguirme en twitter: (arroba) livinfantasy**

**¡Muchísimos besos a todas y espero veros pronto!**


End file.
